


Welcome To The Freaking Guardians Of The Galaxy

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent Yondu Udonta, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yondu Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Rocket has an important question for Yondu and Kraglin





	Welcome To The Freaking Guardians Of The Galaxy

They've been on ground for a few days, after defeating Ego with no casualties by some rare stroke of good luck they had decided as a team that they all needed some time off. The first day planet side had found Peter trailing after Yondu like a pup all over again not that anyone could blame him after almost losing the man he'd come to realize had been his real daddy all along. Kraglin keeps snapping photos of the two of them together when neither man is looking. Rocket talks him into sending him copies.

They're on vacation and for once everyone isn't putting up walls, almost losing your family cures up emotional constipation real fast as it turns out. The days are spent in shops, clubs and other tourist traps. Nights however are spent on the ship. Drax cooking while everyone else crowds somewhere near by and talk. Its the fourth night in that the rest of the guardians learn that Yondu isn't Peter's only dad. 

Peter is telling a story when he stops with a flush. Yondu noticing the mans embarrassment immediately picks up the tale in amusement. 

" So little Pete wonders into our room, crying about how he lost Kraglin during a Terran game called hide and seek and walks right in on us making out. I'd never seen the boy so shocked. " Yondu, can barely speak for laughing so Kraglin takes up where he left off.

" We expected Peter to run off after the initial shock but then his little eyes lit up and he ran off to his room for a few minutes only to come back with some scrap metal he had melted together in the shape of two circles. " Kraglin strokes his left thumb over the fourth finger on the same hand as he pauses.

Rocket wonders how he missed the shiny metal bit on the mans hand before deciding it was mainly due the fact that up until the battle with Ego Kraglin and Yondu were just some people who kidnapped Quill. Yondu has finally stopped laughing and takes Kraglin's left hand with his left and Rocket can see the matching metal on his blue skin.

" Peter thrust these little metal rings into our faces likes they gold or some shit and proceeds to spend an hour telling us about Terran marriage ceremonies and insisting we do one. " Yondu says with a good nature smirk in Peter's direction, " we didn't have the heart to tell him no even then and it weren't like we hadn't already been bonded by our own species standards so we let the boy hold a tiny ceremony and slap these bands on us. " .

Everyone is laughing or awing at Peter except Rocket. Rocket has walked off to find a data pad to do some research. Peter is completely Terran now so the least Rocket can do is show his support and acceptance of his mates culture. After everyone's gone to bed and hes done as much research as he can manage Rocket makes a shopping list for tomorrow before heading to Yondu and Kraglin's room. 

" Hey, blue! open up I need to talk to ya'll! " Rocket yells as he pounds his tiny fist against the rusty door.

" What'a ya want fuzzy!? " Yondu growls as he answers the door shirtless.

" I need to talk to both you and Kraglin. can I come in? " Rocket asks politely and Yondu squints his eyes before letting the Raccoon enter.

" All right, ya got our attention so spit it out boy! " Yondu says as he takes his place on the bed beside Kraglin, smiling as the other man wraps his arm around his waist.

Rocket took a moment to think and then decided to just be honest, " okay so Pete and I, We're a couple and I was doing some research on this Terran bonding ceremony because I don't want nobody cept him but apparently I gotta ask his daddies permission before asking him so here I am, asking. "

Kraglin was smiling but Yondu seemed a little less happy and Rocket felt himself swallow involuntarily.

" Ya wanna marry our boy ? " Yondu asks.

" Thats what I said ya blue idiot. " Rocket snarled back while mentally hitting himself in the head.

Yondu held a sneer for a few more moments before breaking into laughter, " Well I reckon we're all right with that ain't we Kraglin!? ".

Kraglin just smiled with a nod before asking if Rocket needed their help in preparing. Rocket gave them the low down and the two agreed to keep Peter busy while he and the rest of the guardians went out to get supplies tomorrow.

XX

Yondu and Kraglin took peter out early the next day for breakfast. Rocket split his list up into two separate parts. He and Gamora went out looking for rings and other technical do-dads while Mantis and Drax we're in charge of bringing back food and decorations. They split up and made it back to the ship in a little under three hours. Rocket made quick work of getting the ship ready for Peter's return. 

This planet's sun set quite quickly after rising and soon Yondu, Kraglin and Peter were walking up the entrance ramp. Peter had been in the middle of a story when he stopped short at the view in front of him. The entire back half of Yondu's ship was strung up in Christmas lights as soft music played from the speakers. Peter noticed his friends standing around the single table in the middle of the room. Gamora and Mantis holding bouquets that they presented to Quill as he drew closer.

Drax and Rocket emerged from the cooking area with heaping plates of food they begin to place on the table before Drax stepped back to leave Rocket directly beside the table and in front of Peter. Peter was about to ask what was going on when Rocket's voice stopped him.

" Well, Pete I never thought we'd be friends, or that the name Star lord could become a name so close to my own heart but somewhere between escaping prison and saving the galaxy you and your pelvic sorcery won me over and so with both your daddies permission I would like to ask you for your hand in marriage. " Rocket said softer than Peter had ever heard him as he took to one knee and pulled out a box with two titanium bands.

Peter was at a lost for words but he was aware of the lack of breathing going on among the people in the room. Peter dropped to both knees without hesitation, Tears he would later deny forming in his eyes.

" Rocky, you're my best friend, my everything, of course I'll marry you! " Peter said with a grin and the rest of their small family erupted into cheers of joy.

Rocket slipped the larger band onto Peter's finger and allowed peter to do the same with his band. Drax gave a yell slimier to his battle cry, Mantis squealed, Gamora smiled, and Yondu gave Peter a hard slap on the back. Kraglin was always a big huger but since Peter was still on the ground he settled for running his hand trough his sons hair. It wasn't exactly done the same way as on Terra but as he and Rocket shared a kiss before standing hand in hand in front of everyone Peter couldn't find it in himself to mind.


End file.
